


Jealousy

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka knows what Joe's thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr.

Luka found him in the crow's nest, leaning against the railing, arms crossed. Watching.

She crept up behind him, silent, a rushing wind covering her approach. She laughed when he jumped, her hands gripping at his waist. "You're jealous, Joe?"

"No!" He denied with enough emotion that Luka knew he was lying. She tugged on his waist, turning him around, slipping her arms around him and resting her chin on his chest.

"It's okay, you know."

Joe glanced back at Marvelous and Ahim, holding hands on deck. When he turned back, Luka caught him with a kiss. "He's missing out."


End file.
